


Perfume

by PeaceHeaven91



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Mark Tuan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeaven91/pseuds/PeaceHeaven91
Summary: Inspired by them gifting each other perfume. One-shot.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9th anniversary to Markson!!
> 
> Warning: Jark!!
> 
> Notes: It had been on my mind for awhile and I had decided to share it on this special day. Hope that you will enjoy it=)

The time Mark and Jackson spent together was short as compared to other alpha-omega couples due to their schedules and commitments. Normal alpha-omega couples will stick together most of the times, rarely separating from each other for more than a week.

Mark had always wished to spend more time with Jackson but not able to. He hated sometimes when Jackson was back as his emotions would be like riding a roller coaster. He was happy to reunite with his lover but he knew that he would be even more miserable during the separation. At times, he would doubt Jackson's love for him. That rarely occurred as the moment his alpha sensed his insecurity, he would assure him that his love for him is as eternal as the diamonds he had gifted him.

They were in the resting room, waiting for their turns to perform when Jackson decided to play Santa and distribute the perfume he was endorsing as gifts.

Mark had initially wanted to just put it aside because as much as he loved his alpha, he did not really share the same love for strong perfume. However, Jackson was asking him to promote so he had no choice but to open the bottle. Mark wondered why Jackson did not ask the rest of the members to promote as he could see them spraying onto the wrists.

The moment Mark sprayed the perfume onto his wrist, he knew that his alpha did something to the bottle of perfume he gave him. It smelled completely like Jackson. He spoke and meant it literally as it contained his alpha's pheromones. Jackson must have put a few drops of his blood into the bottle so that his scent mixed into the perfume. Mark turned and gave his alpha a questioning look after the camera moved away from him.

"I know that I can't always be by your side when you need me. I hope that this will give you a little comfort...," Jackson explained while pulling his omega into his arms.

"What do you want?" Mark knew his alpha too well and knew that his pause meant he had something to ask from him.

Jackson chuckled, "My Mark really understand me."

Jackson pressed his lips to Mark's face before whispering into his ear, "I just wanted a perfume with your scent in it."

"Umm, no way," Mark said in a playful tone, not promising his alpha anything. 

In the end, Jackson do get his wish as Mark gave him a bottle of perfume which he usually used on his birthday. However, Mark regretted it when he found out that Jackson was using it like an air freshener during his quarantine stay. 

"I should have never given you that bottle of perfume," Mark pouted as he complained to Jackson about the teasing he received from the manager who was staying next to Jackson during the quarantine. 

Jackson just laughed at how cute his omega was with his antics. 

"I love you, Markie." 

Despite being separated by the screen, Mark could sense his alpha's love for him. 

"I love you too, Jack" 

They bade each other goodnight, thinking of what to do the next time they reunite. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and leave a comment if you like=)


End file.
